ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Mormont
House Mormont of Bear Island is an old, proud, and honourable house, one of the principal families sworn to House Stark of Winterfell. Its current head is Michael Mormont. Their seat is at Bear Island, located in the Bay of Ice far to the north-west of Winterfell. Their blazon is a black bear over a green wood and their motto is "Here We Stand". House Mormont is one of the few houses to have had an ancestral weapon of Valyrian steel: a bastard sword called Longclaw, which left the family generations ago when Lord Commander Jeor Mormont of the Night's Watch gifted the sword to Jon Snow. The Mormonts have always supported the North, specifically the Starks, in every major conflict. The most trying time for House Mormont was during the War of the Bleeding Wall, in which lordship over House Mormont changed hands several times due to family matriarchs Maege, Dacy and Alysane all perishing at different points in the war. On the flipside, House Mormont had fewer casualties during the War of the Burning Brand several decades later, with Lord Jon Mormont successfully surviving the conflicts while simultaneously breeding his teenage son, Brynden, for combat in the process. Due to Bear Island's lack of valuable resources, the Mormonts are not amongst the North's wealthier houses. Current Lord of Bear Island, Michael Mormont, has been taking steps in recent years to reverse this by ramping up Bear Island's fishing operations. House Mormont's hall is made of huge logs, surrounded by an earthen palisade. On the gate is a carving of a woman in a bearskin with a child in one arm suckling at her breast and a battleaxe in the other. Like the other women of Bear Island, the women of House Mormont learn how to defend themselves from ironmen and wildlings. While the current line of Mormonts ruling Bear Island are descended from Alysane Mormont, two other lines inhabit the island as well. These lines are descended from two of four Alysane's sisters, Lyra and Lyanna. Dacey and Jorelle Mormont each did not bear any children before being defeated during the War of the Bleeding Wall. Notable Members * Lord Commander Jeor Mormont: The 997th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch who was killed by his own men in a mutiny north of the Wall. Born 230, died 299. * Ser Jorah Mormont: Exiled knight who famously rose to become a chief advisor and protector of Daenerys Targaryen in Essos. Born 254, died unknown year. * Maege Mormont: Sister of late Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. Briefly served as head of House Mormont before perishing late in the War of the Bleeding Wall. Born 240, died 309. *'Dacey Mormont:' Daughter of Maege Mormont. She briefly served as head of House Mormont before perishing late in the War of the Bleeding Wall. Born 260, died 309. * Alysane Mormont: Daughter of Maege Mormont. She briefly served as head of House Mormont before perishing late in the War of the Bleeding Wall. Her offspring continued the current ruling branch of House Mormont. Born 276, died 309. * Jon Mormont: Inherited lordship over House Mormont when his father grew too frail to continue. Led House Mormont into battle during the War of the Burning Brand. Taken several years later by a heart attack. Born 323, died 366. * Michael Mormont: Current head of House Mormont who is tirelessly working to improve House Mormont's standing and wealth. Family With Alysane Mormont's offspring continuing the ruling branch of Mormonts, only her line is listed below. * Alysane Mormont (Deceased, 276 - 309) ** Jacquelyne Mormont (Deceased 293 - 352) ** Jeor Mormont/Snow (Deceased, 298 - 357) ** Arya Mormont nee Reed (305 - Present) *** Joelle Mormont (325 - Present) *** Michael Mormont (327 - Present) *** Jorah Mormont (348-Present) *** Ethan Mormont (350-Present) *** Jason Mormont (351-Present) *** Jonas Mormont (330-Present) *** Jory Mormont (328 - Present) *** Jon Mormont (Deceased, 323 - 366) *** Berena Mormont nee Bolton (312 - Present) **** Ella Allyrion nee Mormont (343 - Present) **** Archer Mormont (345 - Present) **** Brynden Mormont (341 - Present) **** Jonelle Mormont nee Cerywyn (349 - Present) ***** Margot Mormont (369 - Present) ***** William Mormont (367 - Present) Category:House Mormont Category:North